dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vietnamese dub
7 Viên Ngọc Rồng is the Vietnamese dub of the Dragon Ball anime aired in Vietnam. It bought the copyright by Tri Viet Media and aired on HTV3. For some reason, they decided to skip Dragon Ball and broadcast Dragon Ball Z Kai first from 2013 to 2015, but just to the end of the Cell Games Saga. After that, they started to broadcast Dragon Ball from 2016 to 2017. In 2018, they started to broadcast Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters. Dragon Ball and Dragon Ball Z films were also dubbed in Vietnamese and aired in HTV3. Voice Actors ''Dragon Ball'' *Goku (Kid): Ái Phương *Bulma: Thúy Hằng *Master Roshi: Hạnh Phúc *Yamcha (5-132), Goku (Adult): Tuấn Anh *Pilaf, Oolong, Mummy, Shen: Chơn Nhơn *Mai, Puar, Suno, Fanfan: Thùy Tiên *Shu, Turtle, Black, Suke, Popo: Thiện Trung *Chi-Chi, Arale: Thanh Lộc *Ox-King, White, Bora: Trí Luân *Ranfan: Tuyết Nhung *Mermaid: Thu Huyền *Launch, Panchy: Thu Hiền *Krilin, Murasaki, Brief, Karin: Hoàng Khuyết *Announcer, Tao, Roshi (18 years old): Chánh Tín *Nam, Red, Grandpa Gohan, King Piccolo: Tất My Ly *Silver, Taro, Turbo, Dracula, Devilman, Piccolo: Minh Vũ *Hasky, Obotchaman, Violet, Annin: Huyền Trang *Android 8, Blue, Tsukutsun, Tien: Quang Tuyên *Akane, Chiaotzu: Linh Phương *Midori, Mint: Hoài Thương *Upa, Konkichi: Kim Ngọc *Baba, Yajirobe: Kim Anh *Tambourine, Paul: Tấn Phong *Narrator, Shenron, Senbei, Furry, Kami, Mutaito, Yamcha (133-153): Trần Vũ ''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' *Goku: Hoàng Sơn *Gohan (Kid): Ái Phương *Gohan (Teen): Hoàng Khuyết *Chi-Chi: Kim Phước *Ox-King, Recoome, Satan: Trí Luân *Grandpa Gohan, Guru: Hạnh Phúc *Bulma: Thúy Hằng *Master Roshi: Bá Nghị *Krilin: Trường Tân *Yamcha, Raditz, Dodoria: Quốc Tín *Yajirobe, Tien, Jeice, Future Trunks: Minh Triết *Chiaotzu: Khánh Vân *Piccolo, Burter: Kim Tiến *Kami, Captain Ginyu: Trần Vũ *Oolong, Vegeta: Minh Vũ *Nappa, Nail: Văn Tài *Baba: Kiều Oanh *Yemma, Frieza, Cell: Chơn Nhơn *Bardock, Guldo: Tuấn Anh *Zarbon: Anh Tuấn *Dende: Thùy Tiên *Android 16: Chánh Tín *Android 17: Quang Tuyên *Android 18, Puar: Hoài Thương *Android 19, Popo: Thiện Trung *Gero, King Kai: Tất My Ly *Narrator, Karin: Tiến Đạt ''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' *Goku: Tuấn Anh *Gohan (Adult), Karin: Hoàng Khuyết *Goten: Kim Ngọc *Chi-Chi, Puar, Marron: Thùy Tiên *Ox-King, Satan: Trí Luân *Videl: Linh Phương *Vegeta: Minh Vũ *Bulma: Thúy Hằng *Baba, Trunks (Kid): Kim Anh *Master Roshi, Kibito: Hạnh Phúc *Krilin, Oolong, Babidi: Chơn Nhơn *Android 18: Hoài Thương *Piccolo, Annoucer, Pui Pui: Chánh Tín *Dende, Dabura, Uub: Quang Tuyên *Popo, Shin: Thiện Trung *King Kai, Innocent Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu: Tất My Ly *Idasam: Thu Hiền *Narrator, Yamcha, Old Kai: Trần Vũ Music There was two songs were translated into Vietnamese: *Dragon Soul (Rồng Thiêng - Sacred Dragon) **Wrote the Vietmaese lyrics: Thanh Hồng **Sung by: Tiến Đạt *Yeah! Break! Care! Break! (Tin Vào Ngày Mai - Believe in Tomorrow) **Wrote the Vietmaese lyrics: Thanh Hồng **Sung by: Hoàng Sơn Trivia *Except Ái Phương and Thúy Hằng, almost all of the other voice actors took on a lot of characters including important characters, supporting characters and tertiary characters in each season. *There were two cases which characters weren't voiced permanently by an actor: **Voice actors quitted work which caused a change of another voice actor for a particular character. **Switching from one to another to suite the character's development (example: Tuấn Anh transferred from Yamcha to Adult Goku and left Yamcha before Trần Vũ took over). *Unfortunately, the Dragon Ball films were aired while Tri Viet Media was encountering many internal conflicts and HTV3 was no longer in its glory period, so they didn't receive positive reactions from audiences. Category:Dubs Category:Non-english dubs